This invention relates to camouflage systems, and more particularly to a three-dimensional camouflage system which may be universally applied to clothing, blinds, equipment, vehicles, and the like.
It is known to provide two-dimensional camouflage patterns on clothing, clothing products, packs, accessories, equipment, vehicles and the like. Three-dimensional camouflage systems have been developed, especially for garments. In these prior art systems, the three-dimensional system is usually integrated into the garments or the garments are permanently altered to accommodate a three-dimensional system. While these camouflage systems may be suitable for the particular sets of garments and purposes to which they address, they are not readily adaptable for non-modified garments, equipment and other changes in circumstances. Prior art three-dimensional garment camouflage systems are detachable and adjustable only to garments outfitted to accommodate such actions.
Among the known, three-dimensional camouflage systems, are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,274,848 (Shamblin); 5,203,033 (Sheppard, Sr. et al.); 5,010,589 (Hamilton); 4,792,471 (Lee); and 4,517,230 (Crawford). Shamblin discloses a system comprising a camouflage structure (14) in conjunction with a garment (12) worn by a person. The camouflage structure (14) consists of burlap strips (20) sewn to a material piece (16) with fasteners (42) permanently attached thereto. The garment (12) has a number of fasteners (36) corresponding to the camouflage structure fasteners (42) attached thereto. Sheppard, Sr. et al. discloses a garment (10) having a number of elongated connectors secured at each end so as to form connector loops (16) extending outwardly of the garment. A camouflage element (12) comprised of a pair of simulated leaves (17, 18) having a common stem (14) are connected to each loop. Hamilton discloses a removable fringe (13) in the form of a multiplicity of elongated elements connected to clothing (10) that has a camouflage design. The fringe is attached to a sheet (12) of material which is attached to the garment by means of elastic bands or rings (14). Lee discloses a camouflage wrapping strip (10) with artificial foliage elements (30-36) fastened to the strip at longitudinally spaced positions. The strip has snap fasteners (26, 28) to loosely lock the strip about the body of a person (12). Crawford discloses a camouflage leaf construction (1) which is attached to a hunter's clothing or equipment (16, 17, 18). The leaf construction consists of a leaf (2) with a stem (3) permanently secured to a fastening material (8). The leaf construction is adapted to be permanently secured to various articles of clothing.